


Happy Birthday

by shuk1nn (Mimi19229)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced to come out, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Happy Birthday Servant, Homophobia, Junko's a homophobic bitch for despair's sake, Manipulation, Physical Abuse, The Biggest Most Awful Most Tragic Event in Human History (Dangan Ronpa), Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), junko is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi19229/pseuds/shuk1nn
Summary: Servant and Enoshima have a chat about hope and despair, and she decides to celebrate his birthday. His true birthday.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Komaeda Nagito, Enoshima Junko & Tsumiki Mikan (background)
Kudos: 16





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please not that this is not a demonstration of a healthy relationship. Please do not view this as healthy, this work is an exploration of an unhealthy dynamic. Junko cares about literally no one, Servant included. This is written sort of from Servant's perspective, so Junko may be portrayed better than she is, but really she sucks. thanks for taking the time to read this! ABUSE TW! HOMOPOBIA TW (use of the f-slur)!
> 
> Credit as well to my friend who discussed this with me

"Ah... how hopeless..."

"Servant, don't use dumb, tacky words like hope or anything here!"

Servant knew Enoshima hated hope. She loved to crush it. But to hear it be called tacky was something he could not stand for, even if it was his own master's commanding voice. "Tacky? Ahaha... Hope is not even close to tacky. You idolize despair, yet fail to recognize how disgusting and insignificant it is. Despair is only a stepping stone for hope to shine. With that point in mind, you yourself are simply a stepping stone. You are nothing that cannot be overcome by great hope-"

As Servant ranted, he felt something pound on his chest. Enoshima had kicked him. He fell to the ground as he felt pain blossom in his chest. He deserved this. He knew he did. Soon after falling, he felt that same foot stomp harshly on his chest. As he winced and tried to laugh away the pain, Enoshima grinned. "Say that shit to me again. I dare you." Servant contemplated the request. If it was commanded of him, he must do it. "Are you commanding this of me?" "I said it was a dare, idiot! Jeez, have you never played truth or dare with friends before? ...Ohhhhh, yeah! You really had no friends. Makes sense, since you're disgusting and worthless." She smiled sweetly as she spoke and dug her heel deeper into his chest. "You should be grateful that someone as incredible and sexy as me is even touching you with my shoe! You don't deserve it, but I guess it _is_ your birthday." Servant appeared confused

Birthday... what is she talking about?

"Ahaha, my sincerest apologies, ma'am, but it is not my birthday today." She laughed as he spoke. "Of course it is, stupid! How could you forget." Her face suddenly shifted into a very serious one as she leaned down closer to Servant and stepped hard on his chest once again. "It's the anniversary of the day that I made your sorry worthless ass into what you are now. I've given you purpose and had you born again into despair. So today is your real birthday. Never forget that." After a pause of staring at the shaking and chuckling Servant under her heel, she moved her foot and smiled. It was a disgustingly sweet smile "Sooo, happy birthday!"

Servant was shaking. He felt as if he could run out of breath laughing or sobbing and Enoshima knew it. He smiled a broken, shaky smile. "Th...Thank you for the birthday wishes, then..." Enoshima seemed pleased. "You're welcome, Servant. Now sit up."

Of course, he did as his mistress told him and managed to push himself up. He felt a pain in his chest as he sat up that had him feeling breathless. He put his hand on the floor behind him to prop him up, and as he did so, Enoshima stuck the heel of her boot into his thigh. He winced as she leaned in close to his face. "Hey, Servant. Your beautiful, brilliant, and amaaaaazing object of worship has a question for you." Servant chuckled nervously, "what is it, ma'am...?" She leaned in closer to Servant, puffing her chest out before she spoke, "how come you never stare at me? I'm so fuckin' gorgeous, how do you even _stand_ it?! But even so, I never catch you staring. not even now when these beauties are _right_ in front of your face!"

He began to freeze up. He knew what she was getting at. He doesn't want this conversation.

Servant chuckles

"Ahaha, my apologies, ma'am, I do not understand. Do... you wish for me to objectify you?" She snorted, "I don't give a fuck what you do, it's just weird you don't stare! I wanna know why. So tell me."

"There is nothing to tell," he started, "I simply try to be respectful and not rudely stare at you." As he finished his sentence, a loud "PFFFTTT" came from Enoshima. "What a joke!" She leaned in closer, "I'll tell you what I think, Servant." The closer she came, he held his breath. "I think... that you're just a little fuckin f*ggot." Servant felt like he was smacked in the face. He very well could have been, but this time it felt like more of a word smack than a physical one. Did she really just say that to him? Haha... his head was cloudy and spinning. "I-I'm... ahah, I'm not." "Oh really? Prove it to me, then. What is your favorite lady part, Servant? If you're soooo straight why aren't you trying to sneak peeks at me? I am the hopelessly perfect Ultimate human..." Servant wanted to die. "Ah... well... breasts aren't what I... look for in a woman... It's, um... the hips." _Hips?!_ God, what is he saying? Enoshima laughed, "Oh? Reallyyyyyy?" Her laugh got harsher, "Yeah, RIGHT, you fuckin' liar!"

Servant cringed. he wanted out. He wanted to run far, far away were no one can- "Say it." Enoshima's voice ripped through his thoughts, "Ahaha... pardon me?" She giggled, "What? Are you deaf? I said say it. Admit that you're gay." Servant was becoming increasingly nervous, "I-I don't-" "Oh, cut the crap." She dug her heel painfully into his thigh. "Now say it."

"Ha... ahahah... hahaha... I..." he stayed silent for a while "I... I'm gay."

"Oh, I knew it! Wooooow, so brave, Servant!" She took her foot from his leg and smiled. "Good boy. Happy birthday!" Her evil, despair-filled smile grew larger. She left him alone on the floor of the room and he laughed to himself.

"How despair inducing..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed/found this interesting. once again, this isn't a healthy relationship and shouldn't be seen as such. I really appreciate you reading :)


End file.
